Fun House (Philippine game show)
Fun House is a Philippine children's game show based on the original American series with the same name. It is hosted by Francis Magundayao. Prior to Magundayao, the show was hosted by Patrick Destura before dropping due to his taping conflict with the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the sitcom which regarded the timeslot. It premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating late afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 1, 2016, replacing Cash Cab Philippines. On January 9, 2017, the show moved to a new timeslot as part of Noontime Ang Dating pre-noontime block, as the top-rating children's educational program KapinoyLand occupied the afternoon slot at 4:30pm. The kiddie game show saw two teams competing against each other answering questions and taking part in messy games with the winners running through an obstacle course (the titular "Fun House") at the end of the show. Hosts *Patrick Destura (August 1, 2016-January 6, 2017) (116 episodes) *Francis Magundayao (January 9-June 2, 2017) (103 episodes) Series overview Fun House was picked up by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in June 2016 acquired the rights of Stone Stanley Entertainment, when it was announced that Patrick Destura would be the host of the show. Featuring two teams competing against each other answering questions and taking part in messy games with the winners running through an obstacle course (the titular "Fun House") at the end of the show. It was announced by IBC that the game show premiered on August 1, 2016. The show is produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services which will making the first-ever game show produced for the network. In 2017, Francis Magundayao also landed in his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane Game play As noted above, Fun House was played with two teams, each comprising a boy and a girl. One of the teams wore red uniforms and the other gold. 'Stunt rounds' Three stunts/games were played on each episode. One involved the boys, one involved the girls, and the third involved all four players. Several games, such as Pinhead and Dump-O, were races to answer a certain number of questions first, with the losing player being covered with disgusting materials (slime, garbage, etc.) by an unusual contraption. The team who won each stunt earned 25 points. If the stunt ended in a tie, both teams received the points. After each stunt, play moved to a podium at center stage where a toss-up question relating to the stunt was asked for 25 points. 'Grand Prix race' The Grand Prix race was played as the fourth and final round and involved both teams racing two laps around a track that circled the studio, trading lanes after the first lap. Two different formats were used for the race. In one format, the teams used vehicles to run the course, with one teammate pushing/pulling and the other riding, and they traded roles in addition to lanes for the second lap. The other format was a relay race on foot, with each teammate running one lap. Small challenges were usually set up around the track that each team had to complete during the run, such as gathering and carrying items, running through tires, or squirting targets with a seltzer bottle. Roth signaled the start and finish of the race with the green and checkered flags used in motor racing. Teams had several opportunities to collect tokens for extra points along the course. White tokens were worth 10 points each, and blue ones awarded 25. In the second season, a "Token Bank" was placed alongside each lane; during the second lap, one member of each team could reach inside their lane's bank and pull out one handful of tokens. In order to count toward a team's score, tokens had to be either within the vehicle or placed in a bag given to the team before the start of the race. Any tokens dropped on the floor were out of play and could not be picked up. The winners of the race scored 25 bonus points, after which Roth counted up the points from each team's tokens, starting with the trailing team. The team with the higher final score won the game and advanced to the Fun House, while the losing team received parting gifts. If the final scores were tied, Roth asked a toss-up question to decide the winner. 'The Fun House' The Fun House was a structure containing a variety of rooms and obstacles as well as several large tags. Six tags were red, each marked with a different prize; the others were green and awarded cash amounts from P50 to P250. All cash tags were placed in plain sight, but the prize tags were sometimes hidden within the rooms. Every room that held a prize tag, hidden or visible, was marked with a placard indicating the prize. The team had two minutes to enter the Fun House and collect as many tags as possible. Only one teammate could be inside at a time, and he/she could take no more than three tags before having to exit so the other could enter. Both members received all prizes and cash picked up by either of them, including any carried by a player who was still inside the Fun House when time ran out. One tag was secretly designated as the "Power Prize" and awarded a bonus vacation to both teammates if either of them found it. When Fun House moved to Fox for season three, a large alarm clock called the Glop Clock was hidden in the Fun House. If found, it awarded the team an extra 15 seconds once the clock ran out. A team on either of those two shows could usually walk away with approximately P2,000-P3,000 in cash and prizes, while a team on Fun House could often win cash and prizes that often topped P5,000. 'Rooms' * Balloon Lagoon (a small pool filled with water and balloons; tag is hanging above pool; players could enter the Fun House through the Lagoon from a set of stairs leading into it, but could only exit it through ladders at either side) * Tiny's Room (two closets, one of which had Tiny in it with a seltzer bottle and the tag) * The Shower Room (a series of connected shower stalls with seven doors, only one of which was unlocked) * The Dump (Ballroom covered with trash cans and trash bags; tag is hidden in one of the cans) * The Swamp (Small lake with the tag in the mouth of an artificial alligator) * Icecave/Batcave (cave "inside" Mt. Fun House which connects both the tunnel and the Pressure Cooker/Chompin' Choppers; prize/cash tag hanging on cave wall) * Chomping Choppers (Pressure Cooker with eyes and teeth) * Boiler Room (a twisted maze of pipes leading to the next floor, cash tag hanging on one of the pipes) * Prize-O-Mat (a vending machine with candy in all five slots, one of which also contained the tag) * Weather Room (a small drizzle rained on the contestant; the tag was attached to a high balloon) * Wallpaper Room (peel the wallpaper and find the tag) * Shaky Quaky Room/Forest (trees and/or buildings on top of a waterbed) * Box Room (Boxes stacked on top of one another, with one box containing the tag) * The Hanging Bridge (a suspension bridge hanging over a small pool which can erupt water; the tag is found on either side of the bridge) * Soda Can (A gushing soda can with a tag hanging near the tab) * Car Wash Rollers (a pair of fast moving car wash rollers with * Turntable (spinning turntable found at entrance) * Telephony Room (tag was hidden under the ringing telephone) * Pirate Ship (whack the right pirate for the tag) * Cuckoo Clock (placing both hands on 12 made Tiny pop out, who handed the contestant a tag and sprayed him or her with a seltzer bottle) Production team * Director: Ding Bolaños * Writer: Anna Corina Joven, Jovany Ponce * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia, Lorna Feliciano (IBC), Secarats Talent Management Patty and Sam Fashion Collection * Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca Timeslot Fun House was originally aired on a late afternoon timeslot from 5:00pm to 5:30pm, as part of Hapon Ang Dating late afternoon block. However, in some provinces (outside Metro and Mega Manila), IBC Regional stations are unable to air this game show in the same timeslot due to the presence of the localized versions of Express Balita Regional in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. Instead, Fun House airs in a morning timeslot in some regional areas in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao at 8:30am, pre-empting the educational programs. On January 9, 2017, Fun House was later demoted to Noontime Ang Dating pre-noontime block, as the top-rating children's educational program KapinoyLand occupied the afternoon slot at 4:30pm. It aired in a new timeslot from 11:00am to 11:30am before Lara Laura and later, Eh, Kasi Bata!. References External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine game shows Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Philippine television series based on American television series Category:2017 Philippine television series endings